The development of the Electronic Discrete Variable Automatic Computer (EDVAC) computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. To be sure, today's computers are more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Fundamentally speaking, though, the most basic requirements levied upon computer systems have not changed. Now, as in the past, a computer system's job is to access, manipulate, and store information. This fact is true regardless of the type or vintage of computer system.
Many large organizations own thousands of individual computers, which are located throughout the organization's facilities. Each individual computer manipulates information by following a detailed set of instructions, commonly called a “program” or “software.” These programs frequently require changes (“updates,” “upgrades,” or “fixes”) to correct errors (“bugs”) in the program and to add new functionality. That is, users frequently want to change the particular set of instructions to be performed by the computer to add new features and to fix bugs.
One problem with conventional upgrading techniques is that each upgrade must be performed on each copy of the program. Thus, if a business has 2000 copies of a particular piece of software, each upgrade procedure must be performed 2000 times. This can require a substantial investment of time. This problem is compounded because, as software systems have increased in complexity, the level of experience and the time required to perform each upgrade has also increased. Today, even relatively simple changes to the programs can require large amounts of time by highly skilled employees.
Organizations also need to add (“install”) new software programs onto their existing computers from time to time. Like conventional upgrade methods, conventional software installation methods often required that a highly technically sophisticated employee physically go to each computer and add the new software. Again, for a large organization, this consumes substantial resources.
One partial solution to these problems required the developer of a particular piece of software to create an external application that upgrades the primary software. This new “installation program” is then distributed to each end user and executed. However, these programs are difficult to create, and as a result, divert scarce development resources away from the primary software program. Installation programs are also relatively large, which can significantly increase the computer resources necessary to perform the upgrade.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler method for installing and upgrading software on a computer system.